Barney's Day in Dreamland
"Barney's Day in Dreamland" is a Barney & friends Musical that was shown on PBS on February 19th 2013 and released on Home Video on September 7th 2013. Plot Prologue: Barney opens the film and tells the audience that this will be his last Adventure. Movie: Three kids are having fun playing together. Giant just moved into the neighborhood and is very tired. The kids go and meet Giant. After they get introduced, Barney comes to life and plays with the kids. They learn that imagination is fun. Unfortunately, Giant reveals that he doesn't have an imagination. Barney tries to encourage Giant, but Giant refuses. Barney and the kids keep playing while Giant takes a nap. As he takes one, he dreams of Barney and the children looking at a map; a map of Dreamland. Barney decides to take the children and giant to dreamland. As the gang sing on their way, they meet some unusual characters. They meet the mayor of Dreamland, Blue (from Blue's Clues) and have lots of fun. They meet Baby Bop and see BJ rock at a concert. Quickly, Blue falls in love with BJ, but doesn't mention it until the end of the movie (we won't get there yet). As Barney and the gang look around Dreamland, they learn a special rule: "Don't touch the Magic Ball!" but when Baby Bop accidentally touches the magic ball, it rolls off. Barney, BJ and the gang get surprised by it. Nobody get upset at Baby Bop, but she'll remember next time. As the magic ball rolls off, The Gang must catch it before it's too late. While catching it, they travel in a hot air balloon, an airplane, through a hotel, across the lake and even through the Rocky Mountains. They also meet some familiar faces. They meet Elmo (from Sesame Street), Dora (from Dora the Explorer), Clock (from the kids' version of 60 minutes), Bear (an old friend of Barney's), Bert Dog (from Puppet Stories) and The Wiggles. They have so much fun that they forgot all about the Magic Ball. The Ball rolls off again it keeps going. Barney and the gang invite the viewers to search for the missing ball. The viewer find the ball and it's up to Giant to catch it. Barney encourages Giant to use his Imagination, but Giant doesn't have an imagination. Barney tells him that if he believes, he can catch the Ball. Giant believes and catches it and has it. Giant puts the Magic Ball back to the Dreamland museum and everyone cheers for Giant. When Giant wakes up, he discovers that it was all a Dream. Giant tells Barney and the kids about his dream and he learns a lesson if you believe you can do anything you want to do. Everyone sings I Love You and Barney turns back into a doll and the movie ends with the closing credits with John Denver's Back Home Again playing. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West/Costume: Harry Mendocino) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson/Costume: Perry Lark) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Costume: Jerry frank) *Giant (Michael Ruffins) *Dora (Voice: Lucy Simon/Costume: Frank Alberts) *Blue: (Voice: Traci Paige Johnson/Costume: Unknown) *Bear (Voice: Kevin Dunn/Costume: William fratricide) *Clock (Voice: Maddy Vera/Costume: Betty gates) *Bert Dog (Voice: Carol Anderson/Costume: Fred Bomb) *Elmo (Voice: Kevin Clash) *Kayla (Shelly mondo) *Justin (Bob Great) *David (Frank boiler) *The Wiggles (Greg page, Murray Cook, Anthony Field and Jeff Fatt) (Cameo) Songs #Imagine #I don't have an imagination #The Adventure Song #Dreamland #Ding Dong Here we Go #Wish #Michael Finnagain #Once Upon a Time #The Fishing Song #If all the Raindrops #Let's Ride on Clouds #The Gypsy Rover #The Magical Ball #The Great Adventure (ft. Steven Curtis Chapman) #God Only Knows #Fun Fun Fun #Barney's Fourth of July dance #Imagine a Place #I Love You #Back Home Again (end credits) Trivia *Although this is a Barney video, this episode seems to be a crossover between Nickelodeon, PBS and Playhouse Jr. Due to the appearances of Dora, Blue, Elmo, Clock, Bert Dog and Bear. *This video celebrates the 25th Anniversary of Barney & friends. *This is the series finale of Barney & friends. As if the BJ show starts production after this video was released. Unfortunately, The show had low ratings. Due to change the style of Nickelodeon and PBS so it later got cancelled. *The Wiggles make a cameo appearance in this episode. *Filming took place in 2012 because The Unforgotten Wiggles were still with Anthony that year.